The Clash Begins
by B.A Thornhill
Summary: As all hell breaks loose in Virginia an old powerfull godess has risen from the ashes to reak havoc.Ben OC ,Conner,Willow And Wesely Wyndam Price and Spike must fight this foe till the very end.Bens luck will it run short or will good prevail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brother's in arms

The room is cold blood is everywhere a glare from the moon catches the TVs LCD screen. The walls are painted in blood an almost lifeless body lies in the middle of the room a woman with blond hair and seducing blue eyes walks into the faint moon light and crouches over the body "It wouldn't have came to this if you had gave me what I wanted stupid little pet let mommy kiss it all better" she said as the laced her fingers up and down his scared body, The boys eyes open with a jerk he can't move he can feel every bit of pain coarsening through his body UN-able to act only speak "Screw you bitch" he spat at her with that she grabs his long hair and drags him into the kitchen he is fighting to be free with one final blow he knocks her to the floor knocking her out he claws his dead weight body to its feet he stumbles up the stairs catching his shins on the hard wooden steps he gets to the top of the stairwell and drags himself into the second bedroom he caught his breath for a minute he needs a game plan if he is going to get out of this sick game he dragged himself into the dark walking wardrobe he props himself up against the wall he began to sob he thought to himself "what did I do to deserve this".

He herd soft footsteps coming up the flight of stairs "Come out my little scared puppy mommy promises to let you go along as she gets what she wants it's that simple pet" she hollered in a sweet mother like tone trying to draw him out. He was still in the wardrobe he now had enough energy to fight this psychotic bitch He dragged himself up and grabbed the baseball bat from beside him and opened the door "Over here sicko" he shouted as she noticed him she slowly walked over to him but he intercepted her with the baseball bat at her throat he slammed her up against the wall "This is what happens when you piss me off bitch" he flamed she was chocking by now the noises hurt his ears he let go and kicked her in the face with the toe of his boots the crack of her jaw sounded like metal scraping against stone he continued to kick . He leaves her for dead all of a sudden he could feel a force drawing him to the wall he blasted on to the wall he couldn't move she rose up blood on her face his eyes wide he looks on as she takes on step and talks into his left ear "I'm gunna rip you limb from limb this could have been easier but now my new toy is all messy" she spoke as she stroked his thigh he couldn't help letting out a moan she could tell he was going to crack she slowly released him from the wall she brought him to her and whispered again in his ear "your

Forgetting who I am mortal "She spoke softly throwing him down the stairs as he is flying he loses his Bat he collides with the wooden door his already sore body was now breaking down.

He stumbles to his feet knocking the stereo on Disturbed-Facade starts to play as she walks childishly down the stairs he stands in the centre of the room holding his stomach blood was pouring out he fell to his feet she walks over to him grabs the back of his hair she leans in to kiss him he pulls away forgetting she has his hair she pulls him in and kisses him pink vapour oozing from her lips meant to keep him under control to submit to her demands didn't work the first but this was a stronger douse. Ben's lips UN-clasp from hers remembering who he is he stands up "I'm no mortal, Hathor I'm a guardian forever treading in destruction's wake and now it's time for me to take you out "He said as he sent an arc of electric energy flying at her walking over to her putting her up against a wall "I thought my feminine wiles would keep you from remembering guess I was wrong your father was right you truly are the strongest of all the guardians " she said in coy tone of voice, Ben's grip on her throat tightened as she mentioned his family he'd only found out that it wasn't Illyria but her that had wiped all of his family of the map "YOU EVER MENTION THERE NAMES AGAIN ILL SNAP THAT NECK OF YOURS" he shouted at her throwing her through the back

room she hit her head on the solid marble table top "is this what you wanted hathor to end up dead at the hands of a person you once called a friend " he said coming down to her level "Or did you want to Do this me for something I had no control over way back when me the inquisitive elder child that night you were rumbled I ran faster than I knew possible all the way to the pier to throw myself off but you know what I almost did and then I remembered that promise you made me keep I was so wasted that I couldn't understand what was going on and when I came back to my house I announced it and then you and dad had just finished the second round mum ran out crying my dad's brothers eldest took me to his flat in his car he understood that I wanted to kill you for doing that and then you killed them off because you wanted to Destroy the line ,you forgot me bitch" he said to her grabbing and slamming her against the wall " I didn't want to do that to your family your father was the only mortal who could withstand what was happening and the you ruined it all for us We were going to be together did you know he hated you " she said softly. Ben's eyes were now turning white his right hand charged with electrical energy "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU" he shouted tightening his grip once more she was struggling for air He chucked her out of the front room door she lay there motionless "GET UP AND FIGHT, GET THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted and hollered at her she looked up at him "what happened to you Ben you used to be in control of your power now look at you your as much pathetic as you were that night on your 15Th birthday remember that "She said as Ben walked over to her he snap kicked her in the face she went flying into the back of the front room "I REMEMBER MY 15TH BIRTHDAY ALL TO WELL THANKS TO YOU WERE THE MAIN CAUSE OF ME HATING MY FAMILY BECAUSE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME "He said.

Screaming inside He couldn't do this anymore just as he said that from the front of the house there was a crash like glass hitting hard wood floor. Ben ran to see what it was and standing in the moon light was an old friend of his Conner "herd your screams a mile away what's going on "Conner said looking around at the blood on the walls "this yours some one really battered ten bails of crap into you" Conner said concerned for His mates safety as all of this was happening Hathor Got to her feet launching herself at Ben not noticing Conner standing there Pushed him up against the wall as she did so Conner Ran up a wall And booted her in the face sending her flying through the Glass kitchen Door "You don't ever touch him again Bitch" Conner spat. Conner walked over to her "What you did to his family was morally wrong even by my standards' I locked my own father in coffin and sent to a watery grave but that's nothing compared to what you did"conner said coming down to her level yanking her back by her hair "I hope this Hurts "he said as he Plunged a piece of broken glass in to her heart "justice never felt so good "Conner And Ben Said in unison "we need to get out of here "Conner said picking Ben up from the floor "thanks man I really needed you back there" Ben said as he winced in pain his legs could barely move his arms were immobilised he couldn't move from the pain she had caused him inside and out he was glad that Conner jumped in when he did. Conner opened the door of his father's Dodge viper and placing Ben softly in the passenger's seat shut the door and ran around to the driver's side and sped off in the direction of LA.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Pull Harder

Just as the Sun crept over the clouds the torn apart house awoke to screams, Hathor opened her Sea blue eyes her face was covered in thick cold blood from her head wound standing up and falling to her knees again her hands rested beside her. As she looked at her hands they were bleeding heavily closing her eyes concentrating on the blood and pain the blood and wound healed in a matter of seconds all of the blood on her forehead vanished and her blond hair returned to its natural wavy locks. Looking around at her handy work she looked out of the window just as the bright yellow sun hit the broken pane of glass that Conner broke through the night before "My pet has vanished just when I was beginning to have fun with him the boy that hurt me saved him "she pouted Pushing away the rubble and walking out the unhinged door and out into the burst of Sunlight.

Conner pulled off the Freeway and into a lay-by and picked his phone up from the dash board and dialled Wesley's number. He waited for two minutes and he picked up "Hello Conner how I may help you"Wes spoke into his phone at his office building"Um we need your help with some research on a goddess called hathor "Conner said with a bit of angst in his voice "who's we "Wes said joking a bit with Conner "Me and my mate Ben one of the last guardians "Conner said looking over at his mate he was still in pretty bad shape "hathor Conner you need to meet me right now because we could all be in a very bad situation if she is trying to do what I think she is " Wes said franticly searching his book case for the book of Anubis that detailed the prophecy "where are you I will come and meet you both"wes said looking a bit scared for Conner and Ben "Um were pulled over on the lay-by near downtown can you bring spike aswell"Conner said picking up his knife from the glove compartment encase a vampire were to attack there were in a bad part of LA at 2:00 am so anything was possible "ok I'll be there in half an hour "Wes said putting the phone down as he did so he rushed around finding some books and a sword encase he needed to fight he also picked up an Axe for spike He stuffed it all in a duffle bag he picked up his key's and slammed office door behind him rushing out to his car Forcing the bag into the Back of his Toyota Rav 4 slamming the side door and running around to the driver's side fiddling with the ignition key he finally put it in the correct place and sped off looking down he picked his phone up and placed it in the docking station and dialled spikes number "Hello spike we have a situation I'm coming to pick you up" Wes said looking out of the side window "ok hang about Wes what's so bad that you need my help "Spike said sitting on his coach with a can of beer in his hand "Well Hathor is gunna end the world if we don't help Conner & his friend Ben "Wes said checking his fuel gauge he turned left onto the main road and he was finally at spikes "Ok Wes your outside aren't you "Spike said looking out of his window as put on his black leather jacket he walked out of the door and down the corridor he was met by Wesley at the bottom of the stairs "glad to see you "Wes said looking behind him "Catch "Wes said as Spike caught the axe with his left hand


End file.
